The Chosen One Primera temporada
by EverdeenFrayPrior
Summary: A Kate siempre le ha gustado leer, su libro favorito se llama 'La Cronica de Fuego'. Lo que no sabe es que ese libro cuenta exactamente la historia que su madre aun no ha sido capaz de revelarle. Ella, junto con sus 5 amigos: Anna, Grace, Jack, Ray y Chris; se embarcaran en una aventura que llevara a Kate a conocer la verdad sobre su familia...
1. Personajes

**Personajes.**

Katherine Fellow: Chica de 15 años de edad, los cumple el 24 de diciembre. Es una chica delgada, bajita y plana, de finos rasgos y una voz frágil que enmarca un sentido de ausencia en todo lo que hace. Bajo la luz del Sol unas ligeras pecas se dibujan en su rostro activando sus facciones, asimismo sus ojos color miel se iluminan bajo la luz del Sol haciendo que todas sus facciones se vuelvan mas vividas. Tiene una cabellera castaña rojiza lisa que cae debajo de sus hombros en delicadas ondulaciones. La palabra que podría describir perfectamente a Kate es ''dulzura''. Es muy buena chica y lo que más detesta son las mentiras. Es muy de confianza, pues sabe muy bien como guardar un secreto, y sabe muy bien en quien puede confiar y quien le está mintiendo. Siempre carga en su bolsa su libro favorito, una pequeña navaja y su celular. Colgando de su cuello lleva un collar que frota cuando está nerviosa. De cariño le dicen Kate. Tiene 2 hermanos, Michael (de 13 años), y Emma (de 12 años).

Jack (Jackson) Cahill: Chico de 17 años de edad, los cumple el 20 de febrero. Es un chico delgado y musculoso, de 1.80 m de altura. Cabello castaño claro (medianamente largo) y lacio. Ojos azules.

Tiene los conceptos bien puestos, sabe lo que está bien y lo que no, cuando alguien se interpone en su camino lo evita, pero si también se interpone en el de sus amigos se avienta contra él. Tiene 3 hermanos, Dan (de 10 años), Charlie (de 8 años) y Sam (de 4 años)

Ray Beckett: Chico de 16 años de edad, los cumple el 20 de agosto. Es un chico delgado, de 1.75 m de altura. Cabello castaño oscuro y rizado. Ojos café.

Es un chico agradable, cariñoso e inteligente; es mejor amigo de Jack desde los 10 años. Defiende siempre su punto de vista; siempre viste lo primero que se encuentra y sale sin importarle que lleve (menos si es un pijama); aunque siempre le ha gustado vestir de traje.

Anna Murray: Chica de 15 años de edad, los cumple el 2 de diciembre. Comencemos por sus ojos, los cuales son grandes y expresivos de un brillante color marrones, a la luz se pueden ver más claros de lo normal; Están rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas, lo que hace que resalten más aún, dándole un aspecto de muñequita de porcelana. Su piel es algo blanca con un tono aperlado, pero generalmente se puede distinguir un poco más de color en sus redondeadas mejillas. Sus facciones son finas, delicadas e infantiles, lo que le da un aspecto de fragilidad. No es demasiado alta. Es de contextura delgada, pero no llega al extremo. Su cabello es rubio, el cual cae en forma de cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Grace Cannavaro: Chica de 16 años, los cumple el 30 de marzo. Es una chica no muy alta y delgada, que suele vestir informal, pensando más en la comodidad para la casa que en su aspecto físico. Sus ojos grises y su tez es olivada y suele llevar su cabello, castaño y largo, recogido en una trenza de lado. Heredo una voz preciosa de su padre, quien cantaba a los sinsajos para que estos repitieran su canción. Pero ella nunca quizo compararse con él.

Christian Lekker: Chico de 17 años de edad, los cumple el 10 de enero. Es un chico atractivo de piel aceitunada. Es alto, de 1.75 m, delgado y fuerte; sus ojos, como los de Grace, son grises y su cabello es negro. Es ágil, rápido y silencioso, por lo que tiene buenas cualidades para la caza.

Es un chico bastante reservado y solitario. Le fascina enfadar a Grace. Es inteligente y conoce a la perfección el bosque, y sabe cómo poner las mejores trampas. Suele acompañar a Kate cada vez que va al bosque para cazar. Le gustan dos chicas, por lo que está indeciso, Kate y Grace.

* * *

**Okay, aqui reportandose EverdeenFrayPrior con un nuevo y primer fanfic c:**

**Estos son los personajes, si quieren ver mas o menos sus apariencias les dejo los links abajo**

**Kate- . **

**Jack- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSO2Ow9iyHJBZ7zSiEIsIhUEBH0SNGuokmTU9ryi66zayB8y6kc**

**Ray- . **

**Anna- images/peinados-de-shailene-woodley/Shailene+woodley+  
**

**Grace- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQhvhD7Gzf2O_vMp-R9y821doOwO58dbynS1qZ1BKLOASKjs3OC**

**Christian- . **

**Bueno, por si no le entienden al fanfic, que no tiene mucho que ver con estos libros, les dejare en otra novela (que es mas bien como una guia) las explicaciones de algo que probablemente no entiendan **

**bye c:**


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1**

*Narra Kate*

-¡Eres un estúpido!- Le dice Grace a Christian

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no te has visto en el espejo?- Le responde Christian devolviéndole el vaso que le derramó.

-Muy gracioso.- Le gruñe Grace y se va enfadada directamente al baño con la mancha de smoothie en la blusa.

-Creo que ahora si te pasaste, Christian.- Murmura Ray.

-No, luego se le pasará…- Responde con tono triunfal.

-Ven, Anna, vamos a ayudarla a limpiarse.-

-Bien, vamos- Y se despide de Ray con un beso, mientras yo me despido, con un movimiento de cabeza, de los chicos.

Desde que éramos niños ellos no se llevan bien, la verdad no sé porque si los dos son buenos chicos. Jack y yo nos conocimos desde los 5 años y desde entonces somos mejores amigos. En 4to. Conocimos a los demás y nos hicimos amigos entre todos, excepto Grace y Chris.

Una vez que llegamos a los baños nos encontramos con Grace furiosa y la ayudamos a disimular la gran mancha que tenía en la blusa mientras ella se quejaba de Chris. Veía que Anna solo asentía al escuchar, yo perdí el hilo de la conversación hace un rato porque me asaltó un recuerdo que, por más que he tratado de olvidarlo, sigue viniendo a mi haciendo que me den ganas de vomitar, de desmayarme o sentirme tan débil que ni siquiera puedo moverme.

De repente oigo la voz de Grace tan lejana que se que si no me sostengo de algo rápido me desmayare en seguida. Al parecer Anna se dio cuenta porque inmediatamente me sujetó para no caerme, me ayuda a levantarme de nuevo pero mis piernas ceden y caigo de nuevo. Entre Grace y Anna me levantan y les doy las gracias.

-¿Qué pasa cuando no hay nadie para sostenerte cuando caes?- Me pregunta Grace.

-Normalmente me desmayo unos cinco minutos antes de que llegue Emma a mi cuarto para pedirme algo.-Respondo con tranquilidad como si no me importara.

-¿Y nadie oye el golpe contra el piso?-Prosigue Grace.

-No lo creo, si lo oyeran vendrían corriendo a mi cuarto y me ayudarían.-

-Bueno, ya esta, tenemos que ir a clase.- Concluye Anna recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta del baño.

Al salir de la escuela cada quien se va por su rumbo, pero como Jack y yo somos vecinos, el me escolta a casa todos los días. Cuando entro veo a Michael y a Emma corretearse por todos lados mientras que mi madre prepara la comida.

-¿Te ayudo con algo?- Le pregunto.

-Ayúdales con la tarea a tus hermanos- Me responde

-Ni siquiera la están haciendo-

-Diles que la hagan y ya-

-Bien.-Concluyo

Hace unos cuatro años murió mi padre junto con el de Jack y Grace; los tres eran soldados, esa fue la razón por la que murieron en realidad, pero a mis hermanos siempre les hemos dicho que murió de un paro cardiaco. Michael ya descubrió la verdad, pero lo obligamos a guardar el secreto para Emma. Yo me llamo igual que mi mamá, Michael se llama igual que mi tío y Emma que mi tía.

En la noche después de cambiarme y lavarme los dientes me fui a la cama; estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en cuanto veo una silueta en mi puerta, era Emma.

-No tengo sueño, otra vez-

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?-

Ella asiente y se acuesta a un lado de mío. Le doy la espalda y luego me asalta el recuerdo de nuevo; pero Emma me dice:

-No me dejes, ¿De acuerdo?-

Sonrío.

-De acuerdo-.


	3. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

*Narra Kate*

Una vez que Emma se queda dormida pasan unas cuantas horas y me doy cuenta de que no puedo dormir. Me acerco a la ventana y echo un vistazo, Jack está despierto también. Se da cuenta de que lo veo y me saluda con la mano. Lo saludo también. Los dos sacamos al mismo tiempo la libreta donde escribimos carteles y nos comunicamos en las noches, el me pone un cartel que dice ''¿No puedes dormir?'' Yo le respondí ''¿No, y tú?''Y me puso ''No, ¿quieres venir? mi mamá hizo galletas esta tarde'' Yo le respondí que sí, me pase de mi ventana a la suya y me ayudó a entrar.

-Hola- susurra

-Hola- le respondo de igual tono.

-Vamos antes de que Dan se las coma todas- Me susurra sonriendo

Sonrío.

- vamos- susurro.

Y bajamos las escaleras.

Al llegar nos sentamos y nos servimos un vaso de leche para cada uno, todo estaba muy callado hasta que bajo la mamá de Jack.

-Oh, ¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde?-

-Hola señorita Cahill- Digo sin vergüenza ya que no es la primera vez que me ve a esta hora en su casa.

-Hola Kate- Responde con una sonrisa

-No se duerman tarde, ya son las 2 de la mañana.- Nos da un beso de buenas noches y se va.


End file.
